


Journal of Ideas

by QueenLeo



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, sorry - Freeform, this kind of sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLeo/pseuds/QueenLeo
Summary: You'd  been feeling sick for a while and couldn’t figure out why, but when your boyfriend Leo takes you to the doctor, you get some news that spurs several more surprises.





	Journal of Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this doesn't suck as badly as I think it does!

You huffed impatiently, watching your boyfriend of almost five years film a live video on V App with his fellow bandmates. Normally, you would be over with them messing around and having fun at the playground like they were doing, but you hadn’t been feeling well that last few days. Taekwoon didn’t feel comfortable leaving you home alone while you were sick, and he promised that he would take you to the doctor after they were finished filming.

“How are you doing?” A voice asked, catching your attention.

You jumped and looked up, seeing Taekwoon gazing at you with worry in his eyes.

“Oppa,” you whined, crossing your arms and pouting, “I wanna go home….”

He gave you a tiny, sad smile and said, “I know jagiya, I know. Just a little bit longer and then I’ll take you to see a doctor ok?”

You sighed and nodded, still pouting. He gently raised your chin and gave you a loving kiss on the lips.

“I love you, you know that?” He said quietly, lips brushing yours.

You finally smiled slightly and muttered back, “I know, and I love you too.”

He smiled and kissed you again before going back over to the rest of the guys. You watched them finish up their video and decided to wait for Taekwoon where you were instead of going over to the group. You figured they wouldn’t want to be around you while you weren’t feeling well, since they didn’t seem too fond of you in general.

“Alright, let’s go find out what’s going on with you.” Taekwoon said, gently pulling you up from the bench.

You nodded and held his hand as you walked to his car. He opened your door for you and you smiled at him as you got in the car. He quickly went around to the driver side and got in, driving you to the doctor’s office.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well Miss ¬¬________, we found out what has been causing you to feel ill the last few days.” The doctor said, smiling as she re-entered the room.

“Is it something serious?” Taekwoon asked worriedly.

She laughed lightly and said, “Not in the way you’re thinking.”

You and Taekwoon looked at each other confused before looking back to the doctor.

“Congratulation! You’re pregnant!” She exclaimed, handing you your test results.

You both stared at the paper in your hands with wide eyes. The word ‘positive’ was in bold, all capital letters next to the word ‘pregnant’. You slowly looked up at your boyfriend and saw him staring down at that word in awe. The doctor went over the information that you would need and then you left. You got in the car and drove home without a word being exchanged between you two. When you got to your shared apartment, you entered and kicked off your shoes, shaking slightly. You took a step towards the couch but didn’t get any farther before a hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you back.

“Taekwoon…?!” You asked, shocked as he wrapped his arms around you tightly and lifted you into the air.

“We’re gonna be parents!” He exclaimed, spinning you around.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and happily accepted the loving kiss he gave you.

“You’re happy?!” You asked when he pulled away.

“Of course I'm happy,” he said, the biggest smile you’ve even seen on his face, “Why would you think I wasn’t happy?!”

You let out a breath and said, “Well, you hadn’t said a single word the whole way home!”

“I was still processing it! But I am so happy!” He said, kissing you again.

He sat you down on your feet and quickly pulled you by your hand to your shared bedroom. He quickly went over to his dresser and dug around in the top drawer, pulling something out and coming back over to you. He dropped down onto one knee and opened a red velvet box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

“Will you marry me _______ ________?” He asked, gazing up at you with such love in his eyes.

You gasped and quickly nodded, saying the word ‘yes’ over and over again. He smiled brightly and slipped the ring on your finger before standing and taking you into his arms again. After a few minutes of embracing you, he pulled back and kissed you again. A sudden worried look crossed his face and you got confused.

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

“Please tell me you know that I'm not asking you to marry me just because you’re pregnant,” he said, looking really worried, “Cause that’s not why I asked!”

You smiled at him and kissed him.

“I know that’s not why you proposed,” you said, gently stroking his cheek, “You’re not that kind of guy.”

Taekwoon looked shy for a minute before gently pulling away from you and going back over to his dresser. He pulled a small journal out and shyly handed it to you. You took it and opened it, your eyes widening when you saw what was written inside of the cover. _Ideas for How to Propose to _________._ Each idea was dated, and when you looked closer, you saw that the first idea was dated from over a year and a half ago.

Your head whipped up to look at him and you exclaimed, “You’ve been writing down ideas of how to propose to me for over a year and a half?!”

A blush dusted over his cheeks and he nodded.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you to marry me for a long time now but… all the ideas I was coming up with weren’t perfect enough….” He said, shyly rubbing his arm.

You stared at him for a few seconds before laughing lightly.

“Sweetie, you could have asked me to marry you with an onion ring at Burger King and I would have thought it was perfect,” you said, covering your mouth slightly with your hand, “The only thing I needed for it to be perfect was for it to be you.”

He smiled gently at you and pulled you into another hug. A few days later, you went to visit the rest of VIXX to tell them the good news.

“Whoa,” Ken exclaimed, immediately spotting the diamond ring on her finger, “Guys, he finally asked her!”

“Wait, they knew?” You asked, looking over at your boyfriend while the other boys filed into the room.

He nodded and said, “Of course they knew. So did my family. They all helped me come up with ideas. I wrote their names down next to the ideas they helped with….”

Your eyes widened and you quickly opened your purse, pulling out the journal that held all of his ideas.

“Why do you have that with you?!” He all-but-yelled, a deep blush spreading over his cheeks.

“I always have it with me.” You said, flipping through the pages of the journal.

You saw that all five boys had helped him out.

You lowered the journal and looked at the boys as you asked, “You all helped him try to propose to me for over a year?”

They nodded and N said, “Of course we did.”

“But…,” you said, looking down shyly, “I thought you guys didn’t like me that much….”

“What?!” All six boys exclaimed, shocked.

“Why would you think that we didn’t like you?” Ken asked, looking sad.

You shrugged and hugged the journal to your chest as you said, “I don’t know…. It just seemed like you guys didn’t really like me all that much….”

Hyuk shook his head and said, “Of course we like you Noona!”

“Yeah,” Ravi chimed in, grinning, “You make Hyung so happy! Of course we like you! We just weren’t really sure how we should act around you I guess.”

The others nodded and you felt awful. Tears started to well in your eyes and you began to sniffle.

“I’m sorry you guys…!” You whimpered, beginning to cry.

Taekwoon quickly pulled you to him and wiped away you tears.

“Ah, don’t cry Noona,” Hongbin exclaimed, starting to panic, “We didn’t mean to make you cry!”

You laughed lightly and shook your head, wiping your eyes.

“It’s not you guys that made me cry,” you said, sniffling, “It’s just the hormones.”

The older two members looked slightly grossed out, while the other three looked confused, none of them really knowing what she meant.

“I’m two months pregnant.” You said, smiling at them.

“What?!” You giggled at their reactions and nodded.

They all started cheering and congratulating Taekwoon on his upcoming parenthood.

“The baby’s gonna be so cute!” Ravi said, laughing.

Ken enthusiastically nodded and said, “Hyung is handsome and Noona is super pretty! Their baby is going to be the cutest thing ever!”

You giggled and cuddled into Taekwoon’s side, excited for the road ahead of you.


End file.
